Reunió x planes x problemas
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: en una de sus tanta visitas a la ciudad de york nuestros 3 amigos se han metido en problemas con kurapika... lograran no hacer que se enoje o que minimo no los mate por haber descubierto cosas de él... no lo sé... solo sé que los espero en mi seccion si es que los tres siguen vivos.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunión x Planes x Problemas.**

**NOTA: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a yoshihiro togashi.**

"**Pensamiento de los personajes"**

-Hola chicos…. He vuelto, bueno la verdad es que mi computadora se murió y con ella todos mis archivos de la historia de sakura pero no se preocupen encontrare el método de reponerlo o ya de plano me pondré a escribirlo todo otra vez, jajá… bueno mientras tanto les traigo un fic de una serie que estoy viendo muy buena por cierto… hablo de hunter x hunter más bien cazador x…. que lo disfruten, nos vemos en mi sección-

Pasado el tiempo en que Gon buscaba a su padre junto a killua, leorio se convertía en doctor y kurapika cumplía su venganza los cuatro pactaron que siempre estarían en contacto, por lo que cada año se reunía muchas veces en la ciudad de York para convivir un par de semanas o días, cuando era ocasión especial o en este caso en septiembre, mes en el que acordaron estar ahí cada año y siempre en el mismo hotel.

-Apresúrate killua o llegaremos tarde- apresuro Gon.

-Vamos Gon no se irán a ninguna parte si los hacemos esperar… además tarde o temprano los veremos- reclamo killua quien caminaba de lo más calmado mientras Gon estaba contentísimo y ya desesperado por ver a leorio y kurapika.

-Sí lo sé pero es que me emociona que todos estemos juntos como cada año- dijo muy alegre el niño- además que el mes de tu cumpleaños no pudimos vernos porque leorio tenía examen y kurapika estaba en una misión y ya me muero por ver sus caras cuando estemos ahí-

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban siempre, pidieron la habitación más costosa que había ya que era la única que traía tres camas individuales un sofá y una pantalla plasma de alta resolución.

-¿Por qué la cargaste a mi cuenta era tu turno de pagar esta vez?- exclamo Gon.

-Porque mi dinero se invirtió en algo importante que no llegarías a comprender- dijo muy seguro el miembro de la familia zoldyck.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para invertir todo tu dinero?- pregunto inocentemente mientras dejaba caer su maleta.

-Seguramente otra vez se lo gasto en el Sr. Choco robot- se escuchó pronunciar a cierto estudiante de medicina.

-¿Quién te pregunto riorio?- dijo muy enojado killua.

-Mi nombre es leorio- gruño fuertemente.

-Riorio, leorio es lo mismo- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia en la pronunciación del nombre.

-Dejen de pelearse- regaño Gon.

-Gon tiene razón… en vez de pelearse deberían estar disfrutando de nuestra estadía… ya que solo nos vemos unas cuantas veces al año- dijo cierta persona que entraba a la habitación quien resulto ser kurapika (amo a kurapika n.n)

-Kurapika… que sorpresa empezaba a creer que no vendrías este mes como lo hiciste el anterior- comentó killua.

-Ese mes tuve una misión importante perdóname killua por no asistir a tú cumpleaños- dijo muy serio pero luego cambio sus facciones-…pero ya estoy aquí, me da mucho gusto verlos, ahora si me disculpan, fue un largo viaje quiero refrescarme- dicho esto el kuruta tomo sus cosas y fue directamente a la ducha dejando su maleta en la orilla de la cama.

-Saben en esta época he escuchado que el turismo es muy bueno- comento leorio sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Gon.

-Y tú como vas a saber de eso riorio, seguramente te enteraste que vienen lindas turistas y dejaste de lado tus estudios que ejemplo nos das- contesto killua viéndolo lo más lógico posible (¬¬).

-Cállate… no es por eso…- contesto mientras se imaginaba quien sabe qué. En eso se escucha como se caen unas cosas al piso, el ruido provenía de la cama de kurapika, obviamente se habían caído sus cosas.

-Hay que levantarlas- dijo Gon acercándose al lugar, recogieron todas las cosas hasta que algo los dejo en mucho de que pensar.

-Miren…- dijo Gon mientras señalaba la foto de una señora no mayor de 28 años pero muy hermosa y aun niño de cabellos castaños-… ¿quiénes serán?-

-¿Qué escondido se lo tenía kurapika?… esconder la foto de su novia y nosotros creyéndolo tan culto y casto- pronunció killua.

-¿Qué?, ¿su novia?... no lo creo se ve más grande y como explicas al niño… kurapika apenas tiene 18 años, es muy grande para él… se ve más de mi tipo- dijo leorio.

-Jajá… no me hagas reír…- se burló killua, en ese momento vio una carta al lado de la foto- miren aquí hay una carta- killua empezó a leerla la carta decía:

_Bueno supong q estas bien, nos vemos entonses en la siudad de york, por favor no olbidez nuestro plan al yegar aya._

_ATTE:_

-¿Quién la escribió killua?- pregunto Gon.

-No dice, pero que pésima falta de ortografía tiene la persona, como llega a escribir ciudad con "s"- decía negando con la cabeza el albino.

-Ciudad no va con "s"- pregunto leorio.

-No leorio, ciudad va con "c", eso cualquiera lo sabe- contesto Gon. El joven estudiante solo que avergonzado, en eso killua toma en sus manos la foto de la señora.

-Estoy seguro de que es su novia… o quien sabe… a lo mejor kurapika tiene una personalidad distinta a la que nosotros conocemos y… ya saben… tiene una obsesión por las chicas- dijo killua, los otros dos quedaron impactados a tal teoría, pensar que kurapika, un chico educado e inteligente tuviera ese tipo de gustos era imposible y caer muy bajo.

-No digas tonterías… kurapika no es así… ahora dame esa foto- dijo leorio y entre los dos jalaron un extremo de la foto hasta que… se rompió.

-Aah… ¿qué hicimos?- gritaron los tres.

-¿Qué creen que hacen hurgando en mis cosas?- dijo kurapika saliendo de la ducha.

-N…nada… nosotros… solo… recogíamos tú maleta… se cayó- dijo leorio mientras sudaban frio, el chico no quedo conforme con la explicación pero trato de verle el lado bueno, sus amigos jamás registrarían sus cosas… a menos que quisieran verlo furioso.

-Bueno… gracias pero yo las levantare- contesto más tranquilo, los otros tenían escondida la foto y la carta que habían estado husmeando mientras él se duchaba, ahora ellos se encontraban en aprieto.

-Este… no nos agradezcas… lo hacemos con gusto… eres nuestro amigo- dijo killua con una sonrisa fingida.

-Y bien, que quieren hacer- pregunto el kuruta.

-Eh… pues nosotros podemos… ir a la feria… escuche que hay una este año- contesto Gon.

-Muy bien… tal vez sea entretenido… pero… no me gusta mucho el ruido que hacen esos lugares prefiero la paz- contesto el chico.

-Vamos kurapika… pensándolo bien necesito que vayas a bajo por… por… eh… información- dijo leorio.

-Información para qué- dijo un poco dudoso.

-Para… eh… eh…para los… ¿eventos?- termino de decir, más preocupado no podía estar.

-Muy bien… ahora vuelvo… a propósito no me esperen… adelántense a la feria tengo un plan antes de ir- contesto.

-¿Y qué clase de plan?- pregunto Gon, los demás recordaron la carta.

-Es un encuentro con alguien a quién no he visto en mucho tiempo… no se preocupen por mí- respondió, una vez que se fue lo chicos empezaron a preocuparse de otro problema más y dejaron de lado la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran los de la foto.

-Oh no, que hacemos… kurapika va a matarnos- grito leorio ya con demencia.

-Ya sé busquemos en todo el cuarto, seguramente hallaremos la respuesta en alguna parte- sugirió Gon, buscaron cada rincón del cuarto y mientras buscaban killua husmeo en la maleta del chico y encontró un libro que llamo su atención, cosa muy rara en él (tal vez porque decía notas personales en la portada tal vez sea solo por eso ¬¬).

-Chicos no deberíamos husmear en las cosas personales de kurapika tal vez no quiera que las leamos- dijo Gon.

-Vamos Gon no lo veas así vele el lado positivo… conoceremos más de kurapika- contesto leorio y comenzó a leer.

_Pensar… tengo mucho en que pensar_ _después de que mi tribu fue masacrada por esos bandidos… pairo y todas las personas que amaba ya no están…_

-Cámbiale riorio que esa parte ya me la sé de memoria- recrimino killua.

-Ay… como fastidias mocoso- dijo furioso leorio, killua le quito el libro y escogio una parte al azar.

_Estoy en medio del examen, tenemos que pasar 50 horas en un cuarto por perder, no culpo a leorio pero, pudimos pensar en algo mejor de no ser porque piensa de manera infantil a su edad, como sea… me ha alegrado conocer a leorio y Gon, de killua no estoy tan convencido pero creo que Gon confía en él… eso se nota en sus ojos, así que confiare en el instinto de Gon…_

-Esto no nos sirve de nada- dijo leorio que no sabía si ofenderse por insultarlo o llorar porque kurapika se alegró de conocerlo.

-Bueno, aquí está la última página- anuncio killua y empezó a redactar.

_Me alegra el esfuerzo que hicieron Gon, leorio y killua para festejar mi cumpleaños número 18, este día me hace recordar la fotografía que tengo de mi madre y pairo, es lo más valioso que tengo aparte de mis amigos…_

Después de oír semejante explicación de quienes eran los de la foto faltaba decir que prácticamente habían roto la foto de su madre y pairo y que firmaron su sentencia de muerte O.o

-Y ahora que… kurapika nos acabara del mismo modo que quiere hacerlo con los miembros del Ryodan… pero más sanguinario- exclamo leorio.

-No exageres leorio tal vez si le decimos la verdad sepa que en verdad lo sentimos y nos perdonara por romper su foto y esculcar en sus cosas- comento Gon.

El joven caminaba hacia su destino pensando mucho que ese trio se traía algo entre manos, eran bastante obvios para ocultarlo.

-"Estoy casi seguro de que algo hicieron mal y no me quieren decir"- pensaba mientras caminaba.

-Hola…- pronuncio aquella voz, el volteo al reconocer la voz y miro a la persona con sonrisa muy agradable.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo…- contesto el chico.

-Oh no, oh no, destruimos a la madre de kurapika y a pairo- decía leorio.

-Cálmate riorio… lo resolveremos solo escondamoslo por ahora… ya es hora de irnos- dijo killua.

-Estoy seguro de que kurapika lo entenderá- dijo Gon.

-Gon tu mente es muy simple… que tal que kurapika enfurece tanto que sus ojos se vuelven escarlatas- decía leorio.

-Sea como sea… no podemos hacer nada para remediar esta situación si nos quedamos parados aquí- contesto el pelinegro.

-Chicos llegue temprano yo…- kurapika entro y se detuvo al ver sus cosas regadas por todas partes- ¿se puede saber que hacen mis cosas regadas por todas partes?- pregunto.

-Es que nosotros…- estaban a punto de contestar cuando él los interrumpió con un tono de voz que asustaría al más valiente.

-¡¿Leyeron mis notas personales?!- grito.

-Yo les dije que se detuvieran…- se defendió Gon.

-Riorio encontró el libro- exclamo killua y mandándole una mirada divertida a leorio.

-Espera, ¿qué?, claro que no kurapika, fue killua- dijo nuestro pobre estudiante de medicina siendo intimidado por el enojo de su amigo kuruta.

-Y bien… que razón me van a dar para que ahora husmeen en mis cosas- grito más enojado.

-Vamos a decirle la verdad…- dijo Gon, leorio asintió y Gon volteo a ver a killua.

-Como quieran- contesto.

-Kurapika… lo sentimos… sentimos haber esculcado en tus cosas pero pensamos que así se arreglaría el verdadero problema…- explico el niño, kurapika cerró los ojos y suspiro, luego los volvió a abrir ya más calmado.

-¿De qué problema hablan?- pregunto serio.

-Veras…- explico leorio-…cuando te duchaste, en realidad tus cosas si se cayeron… cuando las levantamos encontramos esto…- dijo mostrándole la foto-… por favor no nos mates- grito, kurapika tomo con sus manos la foto rota y la miro fijamente para luego sonreir.

-Entonces este era el problema… rompieron la foto de mi madre y pairo- contesto.

-Sí… pero lo sentimos- dijo Gon y de paso golpeo en un costado a killua ya que este los miraba con desinterés.

-Ah… sí, lo siento- contesto.

-Muy bien los perdono- respondio.

-¿Eh?... nos perdonas… pero cómo… rompimos lo más valioso que tienes- renegó leorio.

-Lo sé… es solo que es una copia- contesto.

-Ah… menos mal- dijo killua y luego se dio cuenta de lo que el kuruta trato de decir-… ¿qué una copia?-

-Sí… verán he conocido mucho y a muchas personas… incluyéndolos así que quería hacer un libro con el que llevara las fotos que me recuerden mis tiempos felices así que saque una copia de la foto la cual cargo en mi maleta… la original… está con migo- dijo el chico mostrándoles la foto original.

-Así que nos preocupamos por nada… espera y que hay de esta carta- dijo sacándola debajo de su cama.

-Sí que saben cómo investigar bien- contesto algo molesto.

-Solo contestanos… acaso es de tu novia- pregunto serio killua.

-¿Novia?... que me están creyendo… por si no te acuerdas leorio tú escribiste esa carta- contesto más que ofendido.

-¿Qué yo?- dijo confundido tratando de recordar.

-Flash back-

-Oh kurapika respondio…-dijo para sí mismo.

_Gracias amigo pero estoy bien, no te preocupes ya estoy grande puedo cuidarme solo, a propósito, iré a la ciudad de york para septiembre como acordamos, espero que puedas venir._

_ATTE: kurapika_

_PD: El plan sigue en pie._

-Le responderé ahora mismo… bu… bueno… supongo… que estas bien… ciudad va con "c" o con "s"- se preguntaba el estudiante.

-Fin de flash back-

-Oh… ya recuerdo- dijo mientras su puño golpeaba su mano derecha-… ya me acorde que mientras escribía esa carta solo tenía cinco minutos puesto que tenía examen y olvide escribirle que era yo- contesto.

-Sí me sorprendió tu tremenda falta de ortografía, jamás que pensé que una persona pudiera llegar a esos extremos en la ortografía- comento kurapika.

-Y ¿qué clase de plan era?- preguntaron los niños.

-Este- dijo sacando una caja alargada debajo de la cama, la caja estaba cubierta por una envoltura de regalo azul metálico- es algo para ti killua… nosotros no pudimos estar en el mes de tú cumpleaños- dijo leorio.

-Oh… vaya…- dijo killua mirando una patineta nueva.

-Esperamos que te guste- dijo kurapika sonriéndole.

-Es… es perfecta- contesto.

-Ahora todas nuestras dudas están contestadas pero solo queda una- dijo Gon.

-¿Y cuál es Gon?- pregunto killua.

-¿Quién era la persona con la que te tenías que ver kurapika?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Ah… eso…- dijo y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomo su cabeza- ya puedes pasar- dijo, seguido de esto paso una persona algo familiar para ellos- fui a encontrarme con senritsu… hace mucho que no la veía y quería platicar un poco- respondió.

-Hola… gusto en verlos- dijo.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos todos vamos a la feria, hay muchas cosas que quiero ver antes de que se acabe el mes, además las chicas están esperándome… seguramente se preguntaran dónde puedo estar-

-¿Sí antes no te hacían caso que te hace pensar que ahora lo harán?- comento killua cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

El joven ahí miraba el típico comportamiento de sus amigos, hasta que cierta voz lo interrumpio.

-Y dime kurapika… como vez a tus amigos- pregunto senritsu.

-Supongo que son buenos amigos… y los llevo siempre recordando- respondió.

Se encaminaron a la feria donde había mucha gente, apenas llegaron killua, Gon y leorio se subieron a los juegos mecánicos.

-Ahora vuelvo iré por un bote de agua- dijo senritsu.

-Por supuesto- contesto el kuruta, después se percató de algo.

Continuara….

-Bueno a partir del próximo capítulo mi sección tendrá lugar ojala y disfruten esta historia les deja esta autora… si me equivoco en algo tengan en cuenta que no he terminado la serie pero quise hacer el fic de todas maneras, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo-


	2. seccion de autores

Sección de autores.

-Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí la continuación de mi fic, último capítulo, no se preocupen tratare de hacerlo largo y duradero en mi sección donde aparezco yo claro… que lo disfruten-

Kurapika se percató de algo una vez que senritsu se fue, y es que escucho un grito desde un callejón desolado y oscuro, kurapika decidió ir a investigar.

-Cállate y dame todo lo que tienes- dijo aquel hombre a la chica, la verdad no sabía en qué momento me descuide pasando por ahí.

-Déjala en paz- dijo un chico rubio que apareció de la nada.

-Y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?... no quieras hacerte el héroe, no puedes contra mi niño regresa por donde saliste- dijo aquel hombro que se veía bastante rudo.

-Voy a decirlo una vez más… déjala ir y no te hare daño- contesto con mucha calma y seriedad.

-Oblígame inútil- le contesto de manera grosera, el chico solo corrió hacia él y lo derribo de una patada soltándome, él tipo quedo desmayado de aquel golpe.

-Estas a salvo, vámonos antes de que despierte- dijo de manera muy amable.

-Claro… muchas gracias… fue un descuido de mi parte- conteste igual, salimos del callejón.

-No fue nada… disculpa, siento como si te conociera desde antes… ah, tu eres…- minutos después un grupo de personas se acercaron a él.

-Kurapika dónde estuviste… te estuvimos buscando- dijo el hombre más alto de ese grupo-… y ¿quién es ella?- pregunto sonriéndole bastante sarcástico.

-Ah… bueno, un tipo quería robarle sus pertenencias yo solo la ayude- contesto el chico rubio.

-Sí… muchas gracias joven… kurapika ¿no?-

-Hola…yo soy Gon, él es killua, leorio y senritsu- saludo aquel niño.

-Hola… me da mucho gusto conocerlos… yo soy amai- les contesto.

-Kurapika podemos hablar amigo…- dijo leorio y una vez que estuvieron lejos leorio le conto todo-… kurapika es chica no está nada mal eh…- confesó.

-Podrías comportarte al menos una vez en tu vida… existe algo que se llama educación deberías considerarlo- contesto algo molesto-… además solo la ayude-

-Amigo… jamás te he visto interesado por ninguna chica… tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad- dijo leorio.

-¿Qué?, mi prioridad es el Ryodan, no puedo distraerme en cosas como esas… además de que la acabo de conocer… no porque hablemos por unos minutos significa que ya nos conocemos, ese concepto es infinito… quiero decir que nunca se termina de conocer bien a una persona, ni aunque la conozcas de años- respondió el joven kuruta.

-Kurapika… debes descansar de esa búsqueda… y disfrutar un poco de la vida por lo menos este mes… mira invitare a amai a pasar el día con nosotros mañana… quiero que lo intentes… no me gusta que te estreses demasiado… puede ser una buena oportunidad para conocer a alguien interesante- dijo leorio.

-Está bien… pero no quiero relacionarme seriamente con alguien- contesto.

-Y dime amai que edad tienes- pregunto senritsu.

-Ah… pues tengo 17 aunque aparento 15 años…- les conteste.

-Oh… tienes la edad de kurapika… él tiene 18- dijo Gon.

-Estas segura de que se acaban de conocer- pregunto seriamente el zoldyck.

-bueno yo…- en eso se escucha la voz de leorio mientras ambos regresaban-…. Hola de nuevo…. Si me disculpan… yo me tengo que ir adiós…- me despedí.

-Espera amai… queríamos saber si tú quisieras pasar el día con nosotros- pregunto leorio.

-¿Yo?... eh… no sé… creo que los incomodare es una salida de amigos- respondí.

-Por favor… amai tú ya eres nuestra amiga- dijo Gon.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, por mí tampoco- dijeron senritsu y leorio.

-Mientras no se meta en mi camino todo estará bien- comentó killua.

-Y usted joven kurapika… no le molestaría mi presencia- pregunte.

-Claro que no… eres bienvenida- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana necesito desempacar… hasta luego- dije antes de irme.

-Es una chica muy agradable- dijo Gon.

-No me confiaría tanto de ella Gon… la acabamos de conocer- dijo killua- a propósito porque la invitaron a nuestros planes- pregunto.

-Por qué creí que kurapika debería convivir con alguien más… además de que esa chica puede ser la futura novia de kurapika- terminó de decir leorio.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los niños.

-Dime kurapika que piensas de esa chica- pregunto senritsu.

-Ella… pienso que leorio lo hizo porque en realidad a él le gusto esa joven, es una lástima en realidad para leorio ya que la joven parece ser de mi edad- contesto kurapika.

-Siento como si la conociera… tú no sentiste lo mismo kurapika… además de que su nombre me suena familiar…- dedujo.

-En realidad sentí lo mismo que tú senritsu-

-Lo que es la vida no lo crees kurapika-

-Sí… tienes mucha razón- todos siguieron caminando hasta el hotel, en él leorio decidió darse un merecido baño ya que estaba exhausto.

-Me daré una ducha…- exclamó.

-Por favor que no sea como la última vez que compartimos habitación en el examen de cazador, hay niños presentes- dijo kurapika.

-Sigues sin poderlo superar kurapika… ya te dije que tendría que estar desquiciado para hacerlo- respondió el aludido.

-¿De qué estarán hablando killua?- pregunto Gon.

-No lo sé… senritsu, tú lo sabes-

-Hay que considerar que no tengo mucho tiempo conociendo a kurapika-

-Sabes kurapika, no dejo de pensar en la joven que conocimos hoy… supongo que a ella le gustan los más grandes- comentó.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, puede que a ella les gusten los chicos como kurapika, o como yo, si fuera ella en la última persona con la que andaría eres tú riorio- comento killua.

-¿Qué?, estás loco eres muy joven para ella- grito leorio.

-Y tú muy viejo… el único que queda perfecto es kurapika pero a él no le interesa o sí- dijo el albino volteando a ver hacia el kuruta.

-Francamente considero una pérdida de tiempo discutir por esa joven- dijo kurapika.

-Yo creo que amai les agrado bastante, porque no le dicen lo que sienten y ya- dijo Gon.

-Gon estas equivocado, además aunque fuera así no es tan fácil como tú dices- dijeron leorio y killua.

-Hagamos una apuesta… quien logre que ella se fije en él será el ganador y tendrá derecho de escoger un lugar diferente para reunirse la próxima vez- dijo leorio.

-Yo entro- dijo killua.

-No ganaran nada logrando eso- dijo senritsu.

-Kurapika tú también entraras- ordenó leorio.

-Yo… no tengo intenciones de conquistarla- pronunció.

-Pues lo harás aunque no quieras… por una vez en tú vida diviértete- dijo killua.

-No me parece adecuado jugar con los sentimientos de esa chica- exclamo.

Mientras se peleaban se hizo de noche, en otro hotel cerca estaba reflexionando lo de aquella tarde, no era coincidencia que me encontrara al joven rubio.

-Tal parece que será divertido… cumpliré mi tarea al pie de la letra- me dije a mi misma mientras pensaba en lo divertido que esto resultaría.

Amaneció y nuestros cazadores salían de hotel, me encontraba cerca de él buscándolos por todas partes, no me había quedado muy clara la ubicación.

-Miren ahí esta amai… ¡amai!... por aquí- grito Gon mientras levantaba su mano para llamar mi atención.

-Ah… chicos… al fin los encuentro… buenos días…- salude con un sonrisa.

-Bueno y a dónde quieres ir- pregunto leorio.

-¿Qué?, yo… elíjanlo ustedes, después de todo ustedes me invitaron… yo solo acepte su invitación… creo que no debería…-

-Vamos, no es para tanto- dijo leorio.

-Bueno que opinan ustedes-

-Yo quiero ir a la dulcería por más señor choco robot- grito killua.

-Nada de dulces killua- regaño Gon.

-Bueno estamos de visita… porque no vamos al centro comercial- dijo senritsu.

-Muy bien- dijeron los demás, ya ahí fuimos a una cafetería donde decidimos desayunar.

-Amai qué es lo que más te gusta- pregunto killua.

-Pues… déjame ver… supongo que me gusta mucho leer… y eh, otro pasatiempo sería la computación- conteste.

-Supongo que eres una persona muy culta y piensas igual que kurapika… tienen algo en común o no amigo- dijo dirigiéndose a él.

-No lo creo… tal vez tengamos en común que los dos poseemos conocimiento, pero dudo que los dos pensemos igual- contesto.

-El joven kurapika tiene un punto… las personas nunca piensan igual… cada forma de pensar es única aunque puede haber similitudes más no igualdad- comente.

-Vaya- dijeron muy interesados Gon y killua.

-Oh, kurapika se me cayó mi celular, podrías levantarlo por favor- dijo leorio.

-Muy bien- en un movimiento rápido leorio y kurapika quedaron bajo la mesa- ¿qué crees que haces?, arruinas nuestra oportunidad con esa chica- regaño.

-Nunca dije que estaba interesado en ella… además ustedes me metieron en esto- reclamó.

-Como haya sido pero no la hagas enojar o será nuestro fin- recriminó.

-Nuestro fin o tú fin de conocerla- respondió, ambos volvieron a sentarse como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Aquí esta… jajá… a propósito hay una fiesta esta noche en el hotel donde nos hospedamos amai tienes que venir- informo leorio.

-No creo que sea apropiado ir- conteste.

-Amai sabes que eres bienvenida con nosotros- dijo Gon.

-Chicos kurapika y yo tenemos que irnos… necesitamos comprar algo- comentó senritsu.

-¿podemos ir con ustedes?- preguntaron los niños- kurapika, por favor-

-Claro que sí- dijeron- tú leorio, amai… quieren venir- pregunto.

-Muchas gracias senritsu pero creo que me quedaré necesito ver otro tipo de cosas… por ejemplo lo que me pondré en la fiesta ya que he sido invitada-

-Yo me quedaré con ella, disfruten las compras- una vez que se fueron mire a leorio.

-Y dime leorio… enserio eres un cazador- pregunte.

-Sí… pero ahora estudio medicina para ser un gran doctor- respondió.

-Oh vaya creí que era la única que estaba interesada en la medicina, jamás conocí a alguien como tú leorio- dije mientras le sonreía, a lo cual se avergonzó mucho-… sabes quiero confesarte algo ahora que estamos solos- le pronuncie algo nerviosa.

-¿Y qué es?, dime- dijo con algo de desesperación.

-La verdad… es que… bueno… yo…- intentaba decir-… sabes me agradas mucho leorio-

-Es enserio, no juegas- dijo exaltado.

-No leorio, es por eso que quiero pedirte…que… bueno que…- me quede cayada por un segundo mientras que leorio casi se comía las uñas-… que… me ayudes a conocer más al joven kurapika- dije al fin.

-¿Qué?, a Kurapika... pero cómo- dijo frustrado.

-Sí… jamás había sentido nada igual como lo que siento por el joven kurapika- dije muy segura.

-Sabes tenemos que alcanzar a los demás, no estarán muy lejos si nos vamos ahora- dijo antes de irse rápidamente.

-Leorio que pasa, espera- dije tratando de detenerlo, después de verlo irse sonreí- cayó el primer pájaro- luego me levante para alcanzarlo, finalmente lo alcance.

-Leorio que paso, saliste corriendo… acaso dije algo que fuera indebido…- pregunte muy preocupada.

-No… mira ahí están los demás- contesto.

-Hola chicos…- saludé- killua… te gusta el chocolate- pregunte.

-Ah sí, por qué-

-Toma era para mí pero me gustaría dártelo- le dije dándole una barra de chocolate- sabes también me gusta el chocolate-

-Enserio, es genial- dijo saltando de la emoción.

-Yo entrare a esa tienda… saben tengo que vestir bien- les dije y encontré un vestido adecuado para la ocasión y me lo probe-¿qué tal?- pregunte.

-"Vale la pena seguir intentándolo"- decía leorio entre pensamientos.

-Está muy bien amai- dijo Gon.

-Supongo que comprare este- dije, salímos del centro comercial para prepararnos para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo.

-Killua… podemos hablar- le pregunte.

-Ah… sí… ¿qué es lo que quieres?- me pregunto.

-Bueno… siento que puedo decirte cualquier cosa… sabes me agradas mucho…- le dije, esto hizo que el albino de sonrojara- yo quiero pedirte una cosa-

-¿Y cuál sería esa?- pregunto totalmente paralizado.

-Me ayudarías con leorio… realmente creo que me enamore de él- dije esperanzada.

-¿Qué?... "realmente no me dejaré vencer por riorio"… ah… creo que Gon me está hablando- dijo y salió de ahí, solo sonreí.

-Ya estoy lista- dije saliendo, bajamos y miramos el ambiente muy tranquilo, nos sentamos en una mesa mientras mirábamos el ambiente.

-Joven kurapika... dígame que le parece el ambiente- pregunte.

-Parece agradable... ¿por qué?- dijo ignorando que es lo que pensaba.

-Por nada... solo... olvidelo- alguien más ahí se enojo por como me dirigí al joven rubio después de un largo tiempo conversando un desconocido joven se acerco a mí.

-¿Disculpe señorita quisiera bailar?- me preguntaron.

-¿Qué?, no, estaba a punto de pedírselo amigo- grito leorio.

-Eh… no riorio… yo se lo iba a pedir- renegó killua.

-Claro que bailare...- conteste muy anciosa, ambos dijeron un sonoro ¡¿qué?! y después me dirigí al joven desconocido-... pero quisiera hacerlo con el joven kurapika-

-¿Yo?... pero...- trato de decir el kuruta pero leorio se e adelantó.

-Ya fue suficiente, kurapika no dejare que me ganes- dijo y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Suficiente, sepárense- dijo Gon.

-Yo tampoco me dejaré ganar por ti leorio- grito killua y también entro a la pelea.

-Suéltenme, te hare pedazos- decía leorio mientras hombres de seguridad lo detenían.

-Déjame Gon no perderé contra riorio- renegó killua.

-Leorio ¿qué es lo que te pasa?... como te atreves a golpearme- grito kurapika furioso.

-Ya basta... sera mejor que todos nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones... no creo que lo arreglemos así- dije deteniéndolos.

-Amai tiene razón- comento Gon.

Todos fuimos a descanzar, a la mañana siguiente me presente para darles una explicación muy grande sobre todo lo que había estado pasando.

-Muy buenos días...-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Gon al no reconocerme por mi verdadera apariencia fisica.

-Aunque no lo creas Gon ella es amai- dijo senritsu.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser amai?... ella es de piel blanca, cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y muy muy linda- decía leorio.

-Ella es amai leorio- pronuncio kurapika- amai puedes transformarte otra vez-

-Si- dije mientras usaba mi nen para cambiar mi forma original-… hola chicos…que les parece mi truco-

-Eh… pero como… cuando…- dijeron confundidos.

-Verán… amai es una amiga que senritsu y yo conocemos desde hace medio año… trabajo con nosotros… ella tiene la habilidad de convertirse en otras personas- explico kurapika.

-Por eso sentía que la conocía… tú nen es inconfundible- dijo senritsu.

-Jajá… gracias senritsu, mi objetivo era muy simple… lograr que ustedes se ilusionaran y luego pelearan entre ustedes, kurapika me reconoció cuando nos vimos por primera vez y me pidió a mí que lo ayudara con este plan como forma de pagarles el haber esculcado en sus cosas, aunque kurapika me dijo que podía usar cualquier táctica no contaba con que lo golpearan en la fiesta de anoche- dije.

-Ósea que fue una broma- dijeron los dos.

-Tal parece que así fue- dijo Gon.

-Muchas gracias amai…- agradeció kurapika.

-De nada-

-Y si era una broma porque dijiste que no querías conocerla- pregunto leorio.

-A eso se le llama psicología inversa- dijismos kurapika y yo.

-Y lo que me dijiste en la cafetería era mentira…- pregunto leorio.

-algo así no todo solo la parte en la que te dije que me gusta la medicina- conteste.

-Y la parte en que me dijiste que te ayudara con kurapika-

¿Eh?- dijeron todos.

-Bueno tenía que usar a alguien para darle celos a leorio y quien perfecto para eso que kurapika ya que él es más joven que leorio- explique.

-Entonces tú en realidad no estas enamorada de leorio- pregunto killua.

-¿Qué?, enamorada de leorio- dijo Gon sobresaltado.

-No, en realidad tengo a otra persona pero no es de importancia- respondí.

-Entonces cuando me dijiste que nunca habías sentido nada igual como lo que sentías por...-

-No tiene caso seguir con el tema...-

-La verdad ignoraba que era lo que amai les decía... ella es una maestra del engaño por eso deje todo en sus manos- comento kurapika.

-Kurapika... killua... lo siento mucho, po lo de anoche- dijo avergonzado.

-Yo también lo siento- se disculpo killua.

-No importa... también lo siento, no debí hacerles una broma tan pesada-

-No, nos la merecíamos- dijeron los dos.

-Ya que todo esta aclarado porque no salimos- sugirieron senritsu y Gon.

-Sí- dijeron.

-"La última parte no era mentira"- pensó leorio.

-Bueno y así termina este fic espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, nos vemos en otro fic-


End file.
